


Photobomber

by DanyelN



Series: DanyelN's HYPE Ficlets [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Photographs, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 10:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17959136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanyelN/pseuds/DanyelN
Summary: Jaime is looking through the photos he took at his end of school pool party.  Someone photo-bombs several of his favorite photos.





	Photobomber

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Brief and completely un-beta-ed ficlet for the Final Season HYPE Challenge week 1 prompt, Photo-bomb. Special love to the ladies at JBO for being awesome and keeping the hype alive through this never ending hiatus.

Jaime flopped onto his bed with a tired groan. The end of the school year pool party had been a huge success. All of his friends had a great time, all of Tyrion's friends seemed to have a good time, and best of all, neither Cersei or any of her minions came at all. With the festivities done and everybody gone home, Jaime finally had a moment to look through all the photos he had taken during the party.

Jaime spends some time idly flipping through all the fun pictures of everybody hanging out around the pool before he finally opens the secret folder where he had been stashing certain photos all day long. He stares lovingly at the long, toned legs of his best friend Brienne. He's not sure when his feelings changed for her but it had been at least a year of him staring at her from afar while still being her buddy up close.

Jaime and Brienne had been best friends since they were 7 years old and were on the same soccer team. They had become inseparable. She helped him with his reading and he helped her when the bullies got to be too much, not that she couldn't have taken the disgusting runts on by herself. It was just last summer that Jaime suddenly looked at Brienne and saw that she had become a woman. Not that he didn't already know she was a girl; he wasn't THAT dumb, just that she had blossomed and it hit him that he really liked what he was seeing. He had tried really hard not to be weird around her while he tried to sort out his feelings but she had asked him what was wrong on more than one occasion. He really wanted to go out with her but what if it ruined their friendship? He would just die if they couldn't be friends anymore, thus his illicit photos of Brienne and her magnificent legs in her swimsuit from earlier today. 

With a sigh Jaime shook himself from his romantic issues with his best friend and looked back at his phone. That is when he noticed his little brother's smirking face at the edge of the photo of Brienne's amazing legs. Jaime chuckled and scrolled through the rest of his ill-gotten photos only to see his smirking brother in every single one of them. His evil little imp of a brother had photo-bombed every single chance he had at getting hot pictures of Brienne in a bathing suit. He was torn between laughing at Tyrion's antics and being angry that he was not as subtle as he thought.

It was then that Jaime noticed a message from Tyrion sent near the end of the party. 

"Big Brother, you are not nearly as sly as you think you are, although I don't think Brienne has noticed. But for the love of the Seven, Stop being a creeper like that Bearfucking Ginger and tell her how you feel."

Jaime bristled at being compared to that creepy leering Wildling bastard who wouldn't leave Brienne alone last year. He decided he was better than that and decided to tell her tomorrow just how he felt. He went to sleep dreaming of ways to both thank and torture his photo-bombing brother.


End file.
